The Games Best Played
by jfrost22792
Summary: Mitsuru had always been on the outside, an orphan for as long as he can remember. He has gotten used to falling short, but then on the morning of his thirteenth birthday his whole world will be turned upside down. The story includes The Gamer elements, as i have been wanting to write a story like this for a while now. Main character is an OC, Enjoy. M OC/Fem Naruto
1. Let The Games Begin

**I do not own any rights in regards to either Naruto or The Gamer. I know, it's sad right.**

 **So this story will be set in the Naruto Universe with a Gamer elements mixed in. Feel free to comment and I'll try to answer any questions at the start of the next chapter.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, your attention please!"

I looked up to where Iruka-sensei was standing at the head of the class, he was smiling at us all with his hands held behind his back. He was always smiling at us, well, when Naruko or Kiba weren't causing problems as least.

"As you all know there is only a week left before the graduation exam to see whether you're all ready to become genin." He waited for the excited mummer to finish making its way through the class. "So in preparation for the day, on Monday we'll be holding our own little mock exam." The groan that went up through the room showed just how enthusiastic we all were about the idea.

"Monday we'll go through all the jutsu that you'll be required to know and properly execute. So make sure to get some sleep tonight and come at your best just like you would for the actual exam. Alright now, class is dismissed, enjoy your weekend." I could see how he made sure not to be near the door, probably for the best since he'd have been run over by the horde of children that stampeded through it at dismissal.

"Mitsuru"

I turned to Iruka-sensei as he called my name, the look on his face was one of concern. He was always worrying about us for one reason or another, though normally I had only seen him wear that look when talked to Naruko.

"Mitsuru, how have your studies been going?"

Oh, I guess this was going to be one of those conversations. "They're going fine Iruka-sensei" It was a lie of course, and from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Mitsuru, you need to start picking up the pace on your studies. I know because you live alone it's easy to flake off and do something you might find more interesting, but your grades are near the bottom of the class." His eyes locked with mine as he seemingly pleaded for me to take this situation seriously. I tried not to shuffle my feet toward the door and its promise of escape form the awkwardness of the situation. I wasn't used to people showing concern for me and I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to handle it now.

"I'll try harder Iruka-sensei." I was looking anywhere but at him now, he sighed as he waved me on toward the door. I quickly left the classroom and started to make my way to my apartment.

I made my way through the commercial district were the academy was located and weaved through the dense crowed of families and every day shoppers, I was always a fan of this part of Konoha. It was always moving, always alive and buzzing with all the people that filtered through here. When I smaller I used to sit on the roof of the orphanage and watch as the crowed shuffled in and out.

I still passed by the orphanage going to and from the academy, its slightly decrepit form standing just off of the entrance to the district. I always found myself walking slightly fast when it came into view, I didn't have fond memories of the place and being near its grounds was never a comforting experience for me. I quickly left it behind as a continued my way through the residential district, I never felt comfortable in this part of the city.

I know that many of the ninja in the city lived here, but I was a different case. I quickly left the residential district and entered mine, the industrial district. The Industrial district was home to most of Konoha's small factories, criminals, and red light "district". When an orphan joins the academy they're given their own residence, though most that show potential are taken into the lesser branches of one of Konoha's many clans. For those not adopted into a lesser branch family however, someone like me, we get stuck in places like this. I stared up at my rotted and decayed apartment building, the once gray stone had taken on a filthy brown from either its age or prolonged exposure to the factory fumes that got trapped in our little corner of filth within an otherwise beautiful city.

"Hey Mitsuru, how was school?"

I was greeted by one of the working girls that tended to use my apartments corner to conduct her "business". I smiled at her as I came closer, "Same as always Chika, how's work?"

"Same as always." She smiled back as I moved into the building with a quick way goodbye. I had lived here for three years now, at first I had be horrified by all the stuff that went on around here, but the human ability to adapt was an amazing thing. I had made friends with most of the local girls that seemed to enjoy talking to someone that wasn't about to make a proposition.

The small time criminals that scattered about the place mostly knew me as well, stick a ten year old in a den crime and debauchery and they're bound to pick up a few bad habits after all. Though I have to admit, with how small the allowance the city gives me for rent and necessitates, I would have probably starved by now if they hadn't taught me how to come by money in less…savory ways.

I still remember the first time Chika, who I had known for about a year at the time, saw me pickpocket a merchant that had come down to the district for "business". She had slapped me, hard. I had almost yelled back before I noticed the tears in her eyes, she lectured me for almost an hour about getting my shit together. When she was done, she had made me promise to never pickpocket someone again unless I absolutely had to.

I had kept that promise, though sometimes I still had to go gamble with my monthly allowance at one of the local bars to make sure I could cover everything I would need for the month. Sure, twelve year olds probably shouldn't be in bars, but if you have money then no one around here could much care about proper social conventions. Normally it would be risky to gamble the only money I had, but then again, I always cheated at the card games, so it tended to even out the risk well enough.

I walked out of the staircase and onto the fourth floor, the smell of stale urine and cheap pipe weed permeated the place. I had spent the first six months in the building trying not to vomit every second I had to spend here, eventually though I just stopped noticing it all together.

I made my way to my door and quickly entered, the smell of lilac wafted through the small apartment. I had set it up after the first year, three different spots in the apartment held small jars with slow burning incense. I had to replace them every two or so days, but the money I spent on them was more than worth it to keep the reek at bay.

I looked around my little box "home". The thin barely there brown carpet, the tacky wallpapered walls, and my old torn couch setup in front of my old television and equally old gaming system. Still I had to smile, yeah it was shitty, but it was still my own little corner of the city. It would do just fine until I could afford a better place with my genin wages.

"If I even pass the test that is."

I scratched the back of my head as a bit of shame crawled through me, Iruka-sensei had honestly been concerned for me and I did all I could to shake him off back at the academy.

I knew my grades were bad, ever since I had moved here I had trouble sleeping most nights and so I ended up sleeping most of class away to compensate. It was the smog, or so the doctor at the hospital had told me. It made my lungs constrict just enough so that when I laid down to try and sleep my breathing would always become irregular and my body would think I was starting to suffocate. I couldn't really afford the medication to stop the reaction, and medication for health issues wouldn't be covered by the city until I was an official shinobi of Konoha. So for now I'll just have to figure something out before it's too late.

"I have to…"

I had a dream, and if I didn't become a shinobi I wouldn't have any other way for accomplishing it. It was a stupid dream sure, but I still wanted it.

To have a house and a family of my own, and as an orphan with nothing really of his own, but a few bits of furniture, becoming a ninja was the only real way to make an honest living. The small time criminals around had offered me work, but after Chika and some of the other girls had a "talk" with them, the offers stopped coming.

Sometimes, these women were terrifying.

I dropped my jacket on the arm of the worn couch and kicked off my shoes, before I started though, I had to own little tradition to take care of.

It was my birthday after all, and some traditions were meant to be kept.

I made my way to the small fridge in the corner of the apartment that served as the kitchen nook. I pulled out the small bottle of cheap sake, not the best, but then I wasn't trying to get drunk or anything. Not this time at least.

The tradition had been there before I had even been old enough to have my first memory of the orphanage. The older kinds had passed it down to one another, the tradition started when you turned ten. You'd have to drink shots of it for every year you'd been at the orphanage. My induction to the tradition had been a hard one. Ten shots of sake for a ten year old had been enough to leave me sick for the few days that followed before the recruiters for the academy came. They had tested us to see which of us had been adapt enough to show signs of the ability to manipulate our chakra, even if only slightly.

Unfortunately, I was still sick as a dog when they had tested me. I had only barely been able to concentrate enough to skim by. With the results I had had though none of the clans were interested in me. So I ended up here, but the tradition was something I had decided to continue, just not ten shots at a time. I wasn't at the orphanage anymore, so now I just drunk a single glass every year on my birthday.

I filled my glass and plopped down on the couch, I was trying to figure out where to practice tomorrow as I turned on my television and the gaming system. The old system wasn't all that much to speech of, it was years out of date and the few games I had were all simple text rpgs. Still, they were more than enough to keep me occupied during the nights I couldn't sleep, which was nearly every night at this point. I had quickly found that I enjoyed the escape it offered, the stories had made for a good way to zone out for a few hours before getting back to what I needed to get done.

The time had passed quickly, before I even realized it the hour had passed midnight and I was now officially thirteen. "Cheers" I whispered to the empty apartment as I paused the game and drank the sake. I leaned back into the couch and sighed, another year closer, and I smiled.

Then the burning started, I thought it was just the sake warming my empty stomach since I had forgotten to eat dinner, but then it started to spread. The pain grew worse as it seemed to seep into my bones and radiate through me. I could feel myself being burned alive, but when I tied to scream out for help I couldn't force out a sound. The pain continued to surge until I felt myself slipping away, and the world faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, the world around me was blurry and my foggy mind had yet to make its way out of the haze of sleep. I just laid there for a few moments before I remembered the pain, the feeling of being burned alive.

I tried to sit up quickly, but my body radiated pain and a dull throbbing throughout it, leaving me winded from the effort. I settled back onto the ground as I tried to catch my breath, then I noticed something strange.

 **"Do you wish to view the Status Window?"**

 **(YES/NO)**

Is this some kind of joke, some spiking the sake and trying to turn me into a lunatic? I tried sitting up, slowly this time. I stayed on the floor and leaned back against the couch I had fallen down in front of. The message was still there though, floating in a blue info panel like window that remained unmoving at around shoulder height to me.

"Is this some sort of genjutsu?" I could get my head around that at least, but then who would bother putting me under a genjutsu, and if I was under one then knowing I was under it should let me break the illusion.

"Release" I tried to expel chakra through my body in all directions to break the genjutsu, but nothing changed. The window was still there, and so I reached up slowly and with a shaky hand I pressed the "Yes" option.

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Mitsuru Takehiko**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next Level: 0/250**

 **Title: Konoha Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 160 (+6/hour)**

 **CP: 640 (+ 32/minute)**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [Chakra Aspect/The Gamer], this bloodline limit is passed down through [?] awakening on the family member's thirteenth year. It creates a state of subconscious within your chakra, allowing it to take on the aspect of the user's nature. Once formed, the individual's aspect cannot be changed or altered.**

 **(Job: The Gamer, CP +400)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [?], ? ? ? ?**

 **(Dormant: +1 WIS per lvl, +1 VIT per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [?], ? ? ? ?**

 **(Kenjutsu skills +30% exp gain, Kenjutsu skills +20% effectiveness, DEX +1 per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [?], ? ? ? ?**

 **(-20% to all CP costs, +10% to all skill exp gains, +1 INT per lvl)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's body (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world as it were a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed, the user recovers all HP, CP, and cure minor status effects.**

 **[Gamer's mind (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind. Enables immunity to psychological status effects. Immunity to genjutsu from individuals with levels lower than your own.**

 **Status Effects:**

 **Malnourishment: (Moderate effect) Due to a lack of appropriate nutrition the individual is suffering from malnourishment, this results in a weakened body and a slower rate of growth.**

 **(Physical skill effectiveness -10%, Physical skill exp gain -10%, HP -40, rate of bodily growth -20%)**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

 **Points: 0**

"This, is supposed to be me right?"

I stared at the floating screen of information in front of me, detailing information about myself that even I couldn't have known. There was something that stood out to me about the information though, it said "Kekkei Genkai: [Chakra Aspect/The Gamer]" so that means that all of this is some sort of bloodline limit that just turn me into so sort of living game character.

I would very much like to call this some sort of twisted joke…but I also know that genjutsu can't be physically touched like when I pressed the "yes" on the floating window. So that means I am either insane, or this is real and I have some shit to figure out.

I quickly decided that insanity was not my favorite of the two options. I read over the bloodline limits description….it seems all that time spent playing games has come back to bite me. The Kekkei Genkai seems to be called "Chakra Aspect", and if I'm understanding this correctly it gave my chakra a kind of subconscious. Then my chakra, in its apparent infinite wisdom, decided that my most important "aspect", was my love of video games…..I should have listened to Iruka-sensei and studied.

I sighed as I pulled myself up from the ground, I couldn't help but feel immediately weary of the day already. "Happy Birthday" I congratulated myself in a bitter sarcasm. Should I go to someone? Who should I even go to? The only shinobi I even know is Iruka-sensei and I get the feeling I would just be dragged in front of the Hokage and then turned into an asylum…

 _ **Ping***_

 _ **Due to your habit of making intelligent decisions, you gained one WIS.**_

….I don't know whether I should laugh or cry over that one.

"Ok, clam down. You can make this work."

An now I have started to talk to myself….the insanity option is looking more likely by the second. "I need a shower" I looked down at myself and saw that the sake I had drunken before my….episode….last night had at some point been vomited onto the floor, and as I had been lying on that floor, I was now covered in it now.

I stripped off my clothes as I went and tossed them into the small mesh basket on the bathroom floor. I stepped into my small porcelain tub and turned on the shower, the heat form the water did miracles to release the tension in my muscles. I was tempted to just stay in the shower and avoid the rest of it, but once the water started to turn cold the appeal quickly disappeared. I stepped out and looked into the mirror, at least my appearance hadn't changed. It felt like I was being burned alive last night, it's nice to know that I don't look like a piece of charred meat that hopped of the barbecue.

My hair was still just as golden, and my eyes were still that same shade of burgundy red. I was still just as pale though, so I can see that those invisible flames didn't manage to do much for my tan. I was still one of the shorter of the boys in my class though, and like everything else appearance wise that hadn't seen fit to change.

"Wait, one of the things on the status window mentioned something about growth didn't it?" I tried to remember what it said, but I blanked on most of it after the whole "bloodline limit turned you into a game character" thing. How do I get the window to open again, the first box called it a "status window" I think.

"Status Window" I called aloud and the in front of me appeared the same box as earlier. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I read everything over again, only this time I did my best to pay attention to every line. "Malnourishment" was the name of the status effect, and it seemed to reduce my body's growth rate by twenty percent, no wonder I was one of the shortest boys if I was growing so much slower than them.

Gamer's Body seemed interesting as well, it said I would recover completely after I slept, but I still feel like I got hit by a pissed off jonin. Ah, I re-read the skill and noticed the "in a bed" part. Though it does look like if I can get "Malnourishment" down to a minor effect instead of a moderate one a nights sleep will take care of the rest.

Gamer's Mind caught my attention as well, from the description I'm guessing this skill is why I'm not huddled in a corner right now with my head between my knees. There was more though, there was two traits under my "perks" section with the label of "bloodline". Does that mean one of my parents was like this too? There's also the problem of the other bloodline limit that's blanked out, it had the status dormant on it as well. Two bloodlines that had perks attached and a bloodline limit from each.

"Just who the hell were my parents?"

 _ **Ping***_

 **A new quest has been created.**

 **To move forward, first look behind!**

 **Primary objective: Find information about your parents.**

 **Completion Reward: 2000 exp, Family Heirlooms, Proceeding Quest Unlocked**

 **Completion Failure: Loss of personal identity.**

 **Accept (yes/no)**

I looked at the floating window and even with this Gamer's Mind skill I still felt conflicted over what to do, I suppose the skill is only there to stop me from freaking about things. I had never really thought out about finding my parents, I mean sure, I spent a few years like every other orphan, wishing that they walk through the doors and carry me away to some place better. Eventually you grow out of that though, but now I have a quest, which sounds ridiculous, telling me that the option is there if I choose to peruse it.

For the second time in as many hours my hand shook as I pressed the "yes" option on the message box.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Lost But Not Forgotten

**I do not own any rights in regards to either Naruto or The Gamer. I know, it's sad right.**

* * *

I had been sitting on my couch for the last hour waiting for the sun to finish coming up, I had been trying to figure out some of the details having a chakra aspect called "The Gamer" had.

It was a fluke really, I had been absent mindedly saying phrases from some of the games I had played when in a moment of irritation I had yelled "Help!"

It turns out that my wording or the intent behind it had worked, because I got more information than I can really handle at the moment.

 **Help Menu**

 **All windows and functions can be accessed by vocally commanding the desired function.**

 **Status Window – Status screen compiles the individual's information into a detailed list. This includes character [stats], [perks], [skills], and [status effects]. (Saying Status opens all information in the window, saying individual sections will raise only the requested details.)**

 **Inventory – A storage area assessable only to the user, all items, with the exception of living creatures, may be placed inside. (Inventory is opened through vocal command)**

 **Info Listings:**

 **Job: A job designation is created through the acceptance of a role, or the progression of a trade. Unique Job can be unlocked when specific criteria have been met. (Job titles can be swapped out or sorted through on the status window by pressing the designation "Job".)**

 **Title: Titles are marks of recognition, designations of status, or the consequence of actions. Each title comes with different abilities and modifiers that change as the titles are replaced or removed. (Titles can be swapped out or sorted through on the status window by pressing the designation "Title".)**

 **Level: Level is the indication of the strength and progression of the individual, EXP is accrued to allow for leveling up. Exp is gained through combat, completing quests, and the general usage of skills to complete a task or take an action. Leveling up provides stat points which can be placed into the attributes of [STR], [VIT], [DEX], [INT], and [WIS] respectively. These attributes will also advance forward depending on whether or not any given perks effect attribute gain or loss. Every level up provides [3 points], these are additional attribute points gained by the user, and can be added at the user's discretion.**

 **Specialization: Specializations are specific paths that can be taken, such as assassin, saboteur, thief, or diplomat to name a few. Specializations are unique in that, unlike titles, they evolve with experience gained through actions specific to their designation.** **(Specializations can be swapped out or sorted through on the status window by pressing the designation "Specialization" thought only the currently equipped specialization can gain experience.)**

 **HP: HP or Health Points are the sum total of damage that may be received, once they reach 0 the result is death.**

 **CP: CP or Chakra Pool is the sum total of chakra which can be expended, once it reaches 0 you will be unable to use any skills requiring its use until it regenerates.**

 **Perks: Perks are the bonuses applied to the user. These perks can be from titles, jobs, racial traits, religious blessings, or perks unique to an individual.**

 **Skills: Skills are abilities such as cooking, smithing, or carpentry. Skills run the range from crafting, to combat, and even minor actions may develop skills associated with them. Skills can be trained and leveled up to become more powerful as your proficiency in them grows.**

 **Status Effects: Status Effects are the current temporary positive or negative effects on the user. These temporary effects range from [minor] such as small colds, too [moderate] conditions such as malnutrition, and lastly [severe] which can encompass plaque and starvation.**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength (STR): The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage done with physical weapons. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, carry, or throw.**

 **Vitality (VIT): The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regenerate health outside of combat and resistance to poison and disease.**

 **1 VIT = 20 HP**

 **1 VIT = .5% HP REGEN**

 **Dexterity (DEX): The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in acrobatics, pick pocking, stealth, and any form of physical subterfuge.**

 **Intelligence (INT): The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think and understand, it also determines memory and learning speed. This attribute affects the overall size of one's Chakra Pool (CP).**

 **1 INT = 20 MP**

 **Wisdom (WIS): The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, and overall control of their Chakra. It also affects the user's ability to implement their knowledge gained through study and experience. Wisdom plays an important role in the effectiveness of Genjutsu and seeing through deceptions.**

 **1 WIS = .5% MP REGEN.**

 **Luck (LUK): The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters both in and out of combat.**

My stomach growled at me in a low roar, I hadn't eaten since lunch at the academy yesterday. It's little wonder why I would be so hungry really. I was used to eating only one or twice a day, but seeing that "malnourished" status effect on my status window had me a bit worried. It did at least explained why I was one of the shorter of the kids in the class. Not as short as some, but still probably well below where I should be.

I made my way to my small refrigerator and rummaged around for something edible. I was quickly disappointed, it looks like I hadn't thought to go shopping for a while. I was going to have to pick up groceries today.

"I need some air anyway."

I grabbed my wallet off of the counter and made my way out of the apartment building. When I exited off to the street I noticed that Chika wasn't around, it was still too early in the morning for her to be out working so I suppose it's not exactly surprising. I made my way up the street, bars might be good for gambling, but they wouldn't be my first choice for a meal.

The Industrial district was for the most part still quiet on the weekend mornings, though it made up for the lack of activity in spades once the sun went down. The Residential district was much the same so far, some kids playing out in front of houses and the echo of families just starting their morning routines.

It took almost an hour at a comfortable pace for me to cross the two districts and finally get to the commercial district, there was more life to this part of Konoha as shop keeps had already opened their stores for when customers started filling in.

"Get out of here brat, you know you're not welcome here!"

I look toward the sound of the screaming, I was greeted by a familiar picture as Naruko quickly came tumbling out of the tent flap of some small convenience store. Her bright orange jumpsuit a blur as she rolled and ended up face first in the dirt.

"Just you wait you bastard, I'm going to be an awesome ninja and then you'll be sorry!" Naruto quickly picked herself up and dusted off what dirt she could. I had seen a similar sight before, Naruko getting thrown out of different stores happened several times a week. Why she kept trying even though they wouldn't let her in I would never understand.

"Naruko, you alright?"

I seemed to have startled her as he turned on me quickly with a semi shocked expression on her face, it quickly settled into a frown as she seemed to recognize my face.

"You're in my class right… it's…."

"Mitsuru Takehiko, and yes I am in Iruka-sensei's class." I guess I shouldn't be surprised she didn't remember my name, between my habit of sleeping through class and the fact that I didn't make much effort to socialize with the others in my class, it was only naturally that I didn't make much of an impression.

"What was all that about?" I had known about her habit of getting kicked out of places, but I had never really felt the need to ask why.

I guess it was just my day for out of the ordinary.

"I was trying to restock my ramen, but the bastard saw me walk in and tossed me out before I could even try and shop."

She seemed to be fuming, her face flushed in anger and what I could guess was also some shame at having been seen getting tossed around.

 **Through continuous observation of your surroundings, a skill "Observe" was created.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0%]**

 **A skill to find out a target's information, more information is revealed as this skill increases in level.**

Not what I was expecting, but at least this looks useful. It took me a few seconds to try and figure out how to use it, if it was anything like jutsu then calling the technique's name made it easier to use.

"Observe" I mumbled the word softly and was greeted by an opening window in front of me.

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 600**

 **CP: 30000**

I felt my heart sputter in apprehension; I had just opened a window in fort on someone else. I waited several moments for Naruko to scream or make some kind of reaction to the appearing window. As luck would have it, it seemed I was the only one that could see the windows, because she just looked at me, expecting some kind of response to his admission.

"You were trying to get ramen at a convenience store, wouldn't a grocery store be better for that?" It was an honest question, it would cost her at least double for food at a place like this. Though mostly, I just wanted her to focus on anything other than my reaction. Her stats were insane, who had that much chakra? Sure she's like eleven levels above me, but thirty thousand was just insane.

"They don't let me shop their either."

Ah, I probably shouldn't have asked. She was staring down at her feet as muttered the answer between clenched teeth, I could see the effort she was putting into not flushing in shame of her own admission.

I sighed lowly as I shook my head, I was used to being treated with dismissal or even sometimes distain by others for being both clan-less and an orphan. What was going on with Naruko though was something altogether different, I had seen the sneers and the hate that poured out of the civilians, and some of the shinobi even, when they saw her. It was always a bizarre sight, Naruko could be annoying yes, she was never not yelling or pranking someone, but annoying behavior couldn't have brought on all of this.

 _ **Ping***_

 **A new quest has been created.**

 **The Truth is a Heavy Burden…**

 **Primary Objective: Discover the truth behind Naruko's Treatment**

 **Additional Objective: ?**

 **Additional Objective: ?**

 **Completion Reward: 4000 EXP, ?**

 **Quest Failure: Death or Imprisonment**

 **Accept (Yes/No)**

I quickly swiped my finger across the yes button before I got lost in another awkward pause. Wait, did that failure warning say "Death or Imprisonment", just what the hell kind of secret is Naruko hiding?

Hah…it's too late now, I need to be more careful about accepting these things in the future though.

"I was going to grab something to eat, you want to come along?"

She gapped at me for a moment, can't say I blame her, I was a little started at the offer myself. Then again, I was already on my way to eat anyway, and a break from trying to figure this out this mess wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure!"

She was loud, though be Naruko I should've expected that. The large grin currently dominating her face told me she didn't get offers like it very often, I had seen her hang out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji during classes. "I wonder if they don't hang out with her outside academy hours."

"I'm sure there is some place around here open."

"To Ichiraku!" Naruko cheered joyously as she began marching up the street. I was tempted to interrupt and ask what "Ichiraku" was, but decided it didn't matter much what they served and simply followed.

The next hour actually wasn't so bad, yeah ramen so early in the morning wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I had to admit it was good. The old man and his daughter that ran the small ramen shop were surprisingly kind to Naruko, joking and interacting with her like she was family. I could understand why she picked here, after what I had seen this morning, I could imagine that people who treated her normally, let alone kindly, were a rarity for her.

I had briefly thought to try and figure out what mystery she was hiding, but I ended up caught up in her pace and all thoughts of digging were forgotten. The three of us ended up laughing along as Naruko went over the tales of her latest pranks, how the local chunin population hadn't hunted her down in revenge I had no idea. Though if Naruko is to be believed, they kept trying, but could never manage to catch her.

I had finished my serving a while ago, but Naruko somehow managed to devour six bowls and was now waiting on her seventh. This was either impressive or horrifying, and I couldn't make up my mind as to which.

I shook my head in amusement as I stood and pulled out a hundred ryo note and put on the counter. "I'll see later Naruko, try not to explode."

"Ha, see at class Mitsuru!"

I laugh a bit as Naruko wave's goodbye until the ramen is placed in front of her and all thoughts of my departure seem to get swept away.

I started off toward my old orphanage, as much as all of this felt like insanity, I still wanted to follow it through. A "quest" to find out about my parents sounded ridiculous, but if there was anywhere to start it was probably there.

"With any luck the old bat won't be in today."

I could handle the two younger women that worked for her, but the old bat herself had never had much patience for any of the children. Though why someone who hates children is allowed to run one of the cities orphanages is beyond me. She was never physically violent at least, I had heard from some of the other kids that got transferred from different orphanages that it could have been much worse, at least the old bat restrained herself to yelling and insults.

When I got to the door of the old worn down building I almost lost to the urge to simply walk away, I had never wanted to step foot into this place again. I needed information though, and there was no were else to start.

I pushed the heavy metal door open as I walked in, the bell attached to the door jingling to announce a visitor. The sound used to make all the smaller kids run to see who it was, after a while though they always stopped. This wasn't a place for happy memories.

"Mitsuru-kun, is that you?"

I looked to see a young women walking in through one of the side doors of the orphanage's small front office.

"Hello Nishi-neechan, it been a while."

I did my best to smile for her, she and her sister Kayo had been all that kept many of us here sane. They were warm and caring in contrast to the old bats hate and venom, they were the only thing about this place I could admit to missing.

She gave me a warm smile as she walked over hugged me, not the welcome I had expected, but I could hardly complain. The scent of fresh earth and caramel surrounded me and I had to fight the urge to lean into the hug and sigh contently. Nishi and Kayo been like old sisters to the children my age, and they'll likely feel like parents to the kids growing up here now.

I had been seven when they started working here at little more the seventeen, and after six years of constantly caring for the children here, I was impressed they had remained. I released my hold and stepped back from her, she still had the same kind yellow eyes, the light brown hair the same shade of the caramel she always smelled of.

"How have you been Mitsuru-kun? What are you doing back? Did something happen at the academy?"

I smiled again at her rapidly fired questions, she always had worried too much. "Everything is fine Nishi-neechan, I just came back because I had some questions."

She watches me for a long moment, seemingly weighing whether I was trying to slip something by her or not. Eventually she just sighed and shook her head with a small smile.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm you glad dropped by. I had hoped to check on you eventually, it must have been a big transition, living on your own after having spent so many years here." She ran her hands through my hair affectionately, trying to smooth out whatever she had jostled out of place earlier.

"I'm doing fine Nishi-neechan, you don't have to worry about me."

She hummed at me, obviously disregarding my attempts to put her worries to rest. "So what was it you needed to ask Mitsuru-kun? You're not having girl problems already are you?"

"No!" My face heated up as I remembered a small detail I had forgotten, while Kayo was always serious, Nishi could never let the chance for some good natured teasing slip by.

"I wanted to ask some questions about my parents."

Her teasing smile quickly faded, replaced by a look of both sympathy and sadness. If it was anyone else I would have gotten defensive, but I knew she cared for us to much not to share in the hurts that many that passed through this place carried.

"Come with me."

She motioned for me to follow her as made her way into the orphanages small back office. She moved to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out the drawer marked with the letter "T". Nishi ruffled through the various folders until finally pulling out one from the back.

"Here we go" she muttered more to herself than me before opening the file and starting to read. "I'm sorry Mitsuru-kun, but there isn't much here other than a cause of death and a small description of finding you."

"Anything is better than nothing" I shrugged as I tried to alleviate her worries. I did notice that she had said "cause of death", which at least told me they hadn't just dropped me off on the orphanage's doorstep and walked away.

Nishi smiled slightly for me, "It says here your parents were both casualties of the Kyubi attack, it says here that they weren't citizens of Konoha, but fought the beast during the attack regardless. They must have been very brave."

Her last words said softly, wanting to give me what comfort she could while letting me deal with hearing the new information. It had been brave, the stories the retired veterans told at the bars I had to occasionally venture in spoke of the horrors that night after one to many drinks.

"I'd rather they were living as cowards, than brave and buried." I had almost said it allowed, but I knew going over this with me was hard for Nishi-nee, and I didn't want to burden her today any more than I already was.

"Does it mention their names?"

"I'm sorry Mitsuru-kun, but it says they were never able to identify them. The only reason we now they were your parents is because the owner of the inn they had been stating in found you the next morning alone and crying. If the inn keeper hadn't remembered them coming in with you I wouldn't be able to tell you this much. The file says you were about two months old at the time, the people in change of the sorting the orphaned gave you your last name Takehiko, and your name Mitsuru was sown into your clothes."

When she closed the folder and placed it back into the cabinet I felt my mouth go dry and my throat constrict. There be something more, surely this couldn't be everything.

"Is that all?"

I flinched at the sound of my own voice, I hadn't meant to sound that desperate. I was though, I had spent most of my life trying not to care, and now that I did there was nothing but a sad story to carry away from it.

"Wait here for a minute" She touched my shoulder and gave gentle squeeze to try and reassure me. Honestly though, she hadn't needed to ask. I don't think I could've gotten up and left right now even if I had wanted to. I was lost in my own world before I heard the sound of light steps behind me as Nishi re-entered the room.

She stood next to me and smiled lightly, reaching out and taking ahold of my hand, she upturned it and placed a single scroll into my hand.

"You weren't supposed to get this until you were old enough to be considered of age or a genin, but seeing as how you're living on your own now, I don't see why you can't get it just a bit early." She must have seen the look of confusion on my ace, because she started running her hands through my hair again in a soothing fashion. "It's a small storage scroll, it should open if you put a bit of your blood on the seal and then run some chakra into it. The scroll has whatever possessions your parents carried on their person when they passed."

I sat their staring at the scroll like it was the key to some great treasure. "Would it have all of my answers? Would there be nothing in it but bloodied clothes and just whatever was in their pockets? Would it tell me their names at least, maybe a picture…"

I stared unraveling the scroll when Nishi stopped me, "You should do this at home Mitsuru-kun"

She was right, my hands were shaking and my breathing was rapid, not to mention I was nearly drenched in a cold sweat. I placed the scroll in my pocket and stood, I was about say goodbye when she pulled me into a tight hug. Emotional moments like this were rare for me, I had learned a long time ago not to let others see when I was hurting, but right now I needed the contact.

"Thank you, Nishi-neechan"

My voice couldn't have been more than a whisper, but the "Hmm" I got in return let me know she knew I meant it. She pulled back from hug and wiped a stray tear from her eyes before clearing her throat and putting back on her wide grin.

"Now I have to get back to the rest of the little ones, but this time you don't be a stranger, you understand?" I nodded in agreement before we walk out back to the reception area, she placed a light kiss on the top of my head and then made the motion with her hands of shooing me out. I couldn't but laugh as I waved her good bye and made my way back onto street outside, the sun had already made it pass over the midday point, I had to have been in their a lot longer than I though. It must have been when she went to get the scroll, how long was I sitting there in a daze exactly?

The journey back to my apartment was a slow one, my feet dragged and my mind was never able to focus on anything farther than the scroll burning a hole in my pocket. I barely recognized my apartment building as I almost walked by it, the climb up the flights of stairs had me struggling to pay enough attention to avoid a bad fall.

I walked into my apartment and locked the door behind me, kicking off my cheap sandals I hurried over to my couch. Pulled out the scroll and quickly unwound it, stretching its length over my small coffee table.

I put my thumb between my teeth and bit down, normally I would probably have winced from the sudden sharp pain, but my mind was already racing too far ahead of my actions to even acknowledge it. I spread the small trickle of blood over the seal and slammed my hands down on both sides of the seals scrollwork and pushed my chakra out into the seal. It glowed only for a moment and then I was enveloped in a small plume of smoke.

I swept my hand through the air to force it to dissipate, and then I saw what was lying out on my table. The possessions weren't much, but I was mesmerized that they were there at all.

Strewn out along the table was a few pieces of jewelry, a wallet, and what looked to be a small folded piece of paper.

I picked up the piece of paper first, my file had said they died defending against the Kyubi, so I doubt they'd have had time to write a note or leave a letter behind.

I was write unfortunately, the small piece of paper had only a few words written on it, but it left me feeling more alone and empty than I had in years.

" _Konoha Cemetery, lot 209, tombstones 53 and 54."_

"So that was my answer then, a set of tombstones."

I placed the paper down on the table and reached for the wallet, my emotions were so frayed by now that I suppose it would have been smarter to wait until I calmed down. I wanted to continue though, I waited thirteen years for answers, I didn't have it left in me to wait any longer.

The wallet was rectangular and made of worn black leather, I opened it to see that most of the pocket and slots were empty. There were still four thousand ryo in it so I know the shinobi who collected their remains hadn't scavenged them over. I had almost set the wallet back down, money was hardly my concern right now, but then I notices a small bit of color pocking out of one of the wallets slots.

I pulled it gently and smiled through my rapidly blurring sight, the image of two people with brilliant smiles staring back at me. A small picture, really no bigger than my balm, but I held onto it like was the most precious thing I had held, and it truly was.

My parents stood together smiling at whoever was taking the photo, my mother, a woman in a white and red kimono with deep brown hair, but my colored eyes, sat while holding a new born me in her arms. My father stood next to her, his smile bright and friendly, his golden hair hung to his shoulders, his clothes, that of an off duty soldier and his forest green eyes sparkled in excitement.

I was glad I was alone in my apartment, because there would have been no way to fight off these tears. The family I should have had stared back at me as I cried for everything that should have been, I cried for a family I'd never know, I cried for all the days and nights spent alone, and I cried because for those long hours that followed, there was nothing, but myself and the thirteen years of grief I could no longer hope to out run.


	3. The Meaning In A Name

**I do not own any rights in regards to either Naruto or The Gamer. I know, it's sad right.**

* * *

I was woken up by the bright streams of light pouring through my window, the light hurt my already throbbing head. If the massive headache I had was any indication, I should try to avoid crying as much ever again.

I was still lying awkwardly on my couch, the night had been a long one and the picture of my parents was still clutched in my hand. I was lucky I hadn't damaged it in my sleep, I sat up slowly with my pounding head. I gently placed the photo back into the wallet that had been its home for the last thirteen years. I didn't really have anything in my old wallet put a few ryo, so switching everything over only took a minute. I set my new wallet down on the coffee table and placed my head in my hands.

"My head is killing me…"

I groaned as I rested back into the couch, before I could get to comfortable though, a gleam of gold caught my attention. I looked to the table and saw the source, I had gotten so caught up in finding the photo that I'd completely forgotten the few items left to look over.

I shifted from my spot leaning back against the couch to leaning over the table, three rings and a necklace stared back at me. Two of the articles were simple enough to identify, a set of simple gold bands rested in front of me.

"I'll have to find a place to hide these."

For now though I would just reseal them into the storage scroll, my place wasn't exactly the safest to have something like this lying around. The necklace though was odd, it looked like a sort of black steel chain with a small pendent hanging from it. The pendant had the engraving of a clan symbol on it, a pair of crossed katanas over the image of a mountain.

I wasn't exactly familiar with all the clan symbols of Konoha, but I don't think I have seen any seal like this around the city. I was just going to give up on it until I could head to the library and research it, but then I remembered the skill I had gotten yesterday with Naruko.

"Observe"

 **Mark of the Hashira**

 **Type: Amulet**

 **Rank: Heirloom (Blood Bound)**

 **A necklace given to the children of the main family of the Hashira clan, the necklace is a sign of respect and position. It cannot be worn by anyone not of their bloodline without suffering dire consequences.**

 **(Kenjutsu skills +10% exp gain, Honored by any loyal member of the Hashira Clan)**

 **{Blood Bound: If worn without "Bloodline: Hashira" perk the wearer suffers severe shocks until removed.}**

I stared at the information screen dumbstruck, one again, by the gravity of the item I was holding. So I was part of a clan, or at least one of my parents was. If I had stopped to think about my actions I would probably not have simply thrown the necklace around my neck, it did worn about what would happen if I wasn't from the main houses bloodline. I was too excited though, and found myself wearing it before I had given it the least amount of thought.

I froze immediately, waiting for the intense pain to begin. After a few moments though, I couldn't resist the smile that made its way across my face, or the small bit of laughter that came with my relief.

I looked to the last piece of jewelry on the table, a large ring with a flat top that seemed to have a seal pressed into it was shining dimly in the light. The clan seal on it look familiar this time at least, I couldn't place where though. I looked like one of the tools I had seen the priests that sometimes travel though Konoha use for meditation.

"Observe"

 **Senju Clan Head Ring**

 **Type: Ring**

 **Rank: Heirloom (Blood Bond)**

 **Belonging to the Clan Head of the Senju main family, this ring is their mark of office and a symbol of position within the clan. The ring was created by the son Asura Ōtsutsuki, and the first to take the name Senju, and has been passed down through his decedents ever since.**

 **(-5% to all CP costs, Honored by any loyal member of the Senju Clan)**

 **{Blood Bound: If worn without "Bloodline: Senju" perk the wearers chakra is rapidly drained until removed.}**

I….was not prepared for that.

 _ **Ping***_

 **A Quest Has Been Completed.**

 **To move forward, first look behind!**

 **Primary objective: Find information about your parents.** _ **Completed***_

 **Completion Reward: 2000 exp, Family Heirlooms, Proceeding Quest Unlocked**

 _ **Ping***_

 _ **Your Status Information Has Been Updated.**_

 **Your Level Has Risen By 1.**

 **Your Level Has Risen By 1.**

 **Your Level Has Risen By 1.**

 _ **Ping***_

 **A new quest has been created.**

 **To Reclaim a Legacy!**

 **The legacy of your blood runs deep into Konohagakure no Sato, confront your Hokage and claim your right to be counted among your ancestors.**

 **Primary objective: Gain recognition as a member of the Senju Clan**

 **Additional Objective: Take the Name Mitsuru Senju**

 **Completion Reward: 2000 exp, ?**

 **Completion Failure: Will have to try again at later date, Loss of Family Heirloom**

 **Accept (yes/no)**

I read and read over each of the boxes, trying to make sense of the information in front of me. I could feel my body tense as I went to the edge of panic and hysteria, but then the edge to the emotional suddenly disappeared. I was still panicky and high strung, but I could think at least.

It had to be "Gamers Mind" stepping in again, though why it affected this and not my near breakdown last night I wasn't sure. I suppose it could only apply to negative emotions like panic and fear, but figuring out the skills specifics would have to wait for now.

If I am reading this right, then I'm a Senju, which is a whole other level of insane.

Now I didn't get much from the history lessons in class, but even I knew the basics of the villages founding. The two largest clans of the time, the Uchiha and the Senju, came together after centuries of warfare to make a village where they could keep their families safe and stop having to fear one another.

I didn't think there was any Senju left, let alone that I might be one. I pressed "Yes" to accept the quest. I wanted to see where this would all go.

If had any family left alive, or any hope of finding out what my dormant kekkei genkai was, I would probably needed to have spoken to the Hokage eventually regardless. I closed out the rest of the boxes, though I noticed one the said my status information had changed.

"Status Window"

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Mitsuru "Takehiko"**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 4 Next Level: 500/1000**

 **Title: Konoha Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 220 (+12/hour)**

 **CP: 700 (+49/minute)**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 9**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [Chakra Aspect/The Gamer], this bloodline limit is passed down through the [Hashira Clan], awakening on the family member's thirteenth year. It creates a state of subconscious within your chakra, allowing it to take on the aspect of the user's nature. Once formed, the individual's aspect cannot be changed or altered.**

 **(Job: The Gamer, CP +400)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [?], ? ? ? ?**

 **(Dormant: +1 WIS per lvl, +1 VIT per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [Hashira], The Hashira Clan is counted among the founding Samurai clans of the Land of Iron. The name Hashira, meaning "Pillar", represents their importance to the Land of Iron's military strength. Their unique bloodline limit, normally manifesting as armor composed of chakra, is said to be the reason for the clan's high rate of survival in engagements with shinobi.**

 **(Kenjutsu skills +30% exp gain, Kenjutsu skills +20% effectiveness, DEX +1 per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [Senju], The Senju clan descends from Asura Ōtsutsuki, the youngest son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Asura's inherited the sages "body", and through him, the whole of the Senju line as well. This grants the Senju more malleable chakra, leading to their competence in most fields that involve the manipulation of chakra. The Senju are a one of the founding clans of Konohagakure, and the ideological progenitors of the "Will of Fire".**

 **(-20% to all CP costs, +10% to all skill exp gains, +1 INT per lvl)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's body (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world as it were a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed, the user recovers all HP, CP, and cure minor status effects.**

 **[Gamer's mind (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind. Enables immunity to psychological status effects, immunity to genjutsu from users the same level or lower of the user.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv1 EXP: 60%]**

 **A skill to find out a target's information, more information is revealed as this skill increases in level.**

 **Status Effects:**

 **Malnourishment: (Moderate effect) Due to a lack of appropriate nutrition the individual is suffering from malnourishment, this results in a weakened body and a slower rate of growth.**

 **(Physical skill effectiveness -10%, Physical skill exp gain -10%, HP -40, rate of bodily growth -20%)**

 **Money: 6700 Ryo**

 **Points: 9**

I got up from the couch, my legs unsteady beneath me, I needed to go see the Hokage before I lost my nerve. Though, how I was supposed to start a conversation about this with him in the first place I had no idea. Not to mention figuring out how to get in to see him in the first place.

I hurried through my routine quickly, my shower was too quick to call enjoyable, and I simply threw on the same pants from yesterday and grabbed one of my few shirts before nearly sprinting out of the building.

I was going so fast that I nearly missed the fact that Chika wasn't near the building again. I would have to check up on her later tonight, it wasn't like her to suddenly disappear. If she wasn't around when I got back tonight, I would have to go ask around at some of the bars and gambling dens. I suppose most wouldn't worry if a working girl disappear for a few days, but last time she vanished, she had been in the hospital from a beating a "client" had given her.

"I hate that she still won't tell me who it was."

I shelved the worry for later and got back on my way to the center of the city, the Hokage Tower was highest point in the village, with the exception on the Hokage monument. I made it to the center of village in nearly record time for me. The fact that I hadn't woken up to nearly noon meant that I was greeted by the sight of a fully alive Konoha. The Commerce district was a mass of activity as every family seemed to be out and enjoying the last day of the weekend.

The Hokage Tower was down the main road of the village, so of course the road was absolutely packed. I maneuvered through the crowd and found myself quickly in the smallest area of Konoha, the Governmental District. The area wasn't composed of many buildings really, the Hokage Tower was in the middle of the small circular area, surrounding it was the shinobi library, T&I headquarters, and the main barracks for any shinobi currently tasked to the police force.

I entered through the wide glass double doors of the Tower and made my way to the long staircase that wound around the tower, leading to the entrances of the various offices housed here.

There was an elevator of course, but only jonin, those escorted by one, or important clients of the village could take it. Everyone else had to walk up the twelve story towers stair way to reach either the tenth level where the mission briefing room was, or the twelfth story where the Hokage's office was. I hadn't been back to the tower since the academy brought all of the students here for a field trip, most of us had ended up awe struck when we had been filed into the mission briefing room and the Hokage had been there to talk to us for a small while.

He had only asked us a few questions, why wanted to be shinobi and how we felt our time in the academy was going. He had struck me as a rather harmless old man, that was until Iruka-sensei had told us what most of the elemental nations called him, the "Kami no Shinobi". That quickly corrected any notions I might have had about the Hokage's strength, though I was always curious why they also called him "The Professor".

I arrived at the entrance to the twelfth level to see the open door way and two seemingly bored nin in chunin flak jackets. They eyed me closely as I passed, but did make an effort to stop me. The reception area for the Hokage's office was large, the walls were painted an off white on the bottom with the top half a deep green, chairs lined the office walls, and in the center of the room was the secretaries wrap around desk.

The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled, she looked to be in her early fifties and her mostly grey hair and dark yellow eyes did nothing to detract from her friendly atmosphere.

"Observe" I mumbled the order while I walked closer to the desk.

 **Mio Kaneko**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **A skill, [Observe], has risen by 1.**

I suppose they wouldn't let just anyone guard the entrance to the Hokage's office. I couldn't see her information like I could see Naruko's; our levels must be too far apart for me to see anything then.

"What can I do for you young man?"

She gave me a small smile, I wonder if she was used to kids just wandering in here. It would explain why the chunin at the door didn't bother stopping me.

"I was wondering if I could see the Hokage?"

Yeah, this was probably a common occurrence for her, I thought she'd get annoyed with me, but she just grinned a little wider in amusement of me. I get the feeling she's used to being bothered by people my age, thought I can't imagine why someone my age would be wondering up here for no reason.

"Would you mind telling me the reason why? The Hokage is generally to busy to just sit down and talk unfortunately."

Ah, she probably thought I was just trying to talk to the "fabled" Hokage and was trying to let me down easy. I could appreciate that under normal circumstances I would never get time with the Hokage, I wasn't even an actual shinobi of Konoha yet.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the Senju signet ring, I had tried putting it on before I left the apartment, but it still too big for me to ware. I placed the ring on the desk in front of her and did my best to smile politely.

"Could you give this to the Hokage and ask if he is willing to see me?"

She picked up the ring on the counter and after examining it for a moment, her whole body seemed to freeze in shock. She looked over at me, her eyes were now sharp and calculating as she studied me. "Wait here for a moment, please"

She stood stiffly and walked out from behind the desk, my ring clutch in hand, and went to the large wooden doors to the Hokage's office. She knocked briefly and after a moments pause, entered.

I moved away from the desk and toward the row of chairs, I found myself fighting the urge to pace as the seconds ticked by. After what was the longest minute of my life the secretary exits the office and looks at me with her previous smile as she motions toward the door.

"The Hokage will see you now."

I nodded and thanked her as I moved into the office, she closed the doors behind the moment I was over the threshold of the office. I stood frozen under the probing gaze of the man before me. The Kami no Shinobi sat in front of me, his eyes sharp and this mouth caught in a firm line. I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to cower, the man in front of me was far more terrifying than the kindly old man I had met on my first trip here.

After a few more moments of his searching, his frown disappeared and a small kind smile replaced it. His eyes softened and I felt like I given permission to breathe again, he motioned for me to come closer. My legs nearly shook as I neared him, there was no point in trying to use observe on him, if his secretary's level was too high for me to use the skill then it would be useless on the Hokage.

"Would you care to introduce yourself young man?"

It sounded like a question, but I got the feeling that nothing in his words left me any room to refuse the request.

"Mitsuru Takahiko"

His smile turned a bit gentler as he must have heard the lingering fear in my words. He lifted up my ring and ran his thumb over the Senju crest imprinted in it. "Can you tell me how you came into possession of this Mitsuru-kun?"

I swallowed thickly as I tried to gather my courage to tell him what little I had discovered. "I found the ring in the scroll that had my late parent's effects."

The Hokage's eyes widen slightly at that, I wonder if he had though I had stolen or simply found the ring before my explanation. He looked me over again, this time from head to toe, seemingly trying to take in all of my features.

"Was there anything else in scroll?" The Hokage's voice was tight now, it almost sounded like he was in pain over the conversation.

"I found a picture of my parent's, along with a necklace with another clan symbol carved into it."

"May I see them please?"

I didn't want to hand them over, giving the secretary my ring was the only way I could think of to get in. Parting with the other two as well, was not something I wanted agree too. It was the Hokage asking though, and I couldn't deny that I needed his help to get all of this sorted.

I removed the necklace from around my neck and placed it in his out stretched hand, and I pulled out my father's wallet and took out the picture. I laid it on the desk in front of him as he looked over the necklace in his hands.

The Hokage looked critically at both the ring and the necklace before looked over to the picture on the desk. When he saw the photo he went still, his mouth hanging slightly agape at the image in front of him. He quickly shook his head in a slight movement, likely attempting to clear it of his own lingering shock and confusion.

"Boar" The Hokage called out lowly and within a moment a man in a boar anbu mask was kneeling to the side of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage motioned for him to step closer, boar moved quickly and then leaned. The Hokage spoke in a voice to quite for me to hear, I just hoped this wasn't where I ended up locked in some prison cell. All of the academy students had heard the stories of people who got dragged off by anbu to never be seen again.

"Mitsuru-kun" the Hokage called my attention from my worried musings. "I need you to let Boar-san here take a sample of your blood to confirm your connection to these items."

"Do I need to go with him or…" My question was cut short when the anbu drew a kunai from the weapons bag at this hip. He held out his hand, I looked to the Hokage who nodded with a reassuring smile. I held my hand out, and quicker than I could react he dipped his kunai into the center of my palm, not so deep to call it a stab, but deep enough to coat the tip of the knife in my blood.

 _ **Ping***_

 **Through continuous hurt, a skill "Physical Damage Resistance" has been created.**

 **[Physical Damage Resistance (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **The body's durability has improved, thus reducing the amount of damage taken from physical damage.**

 **2% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

The anbu briefly bowed to the Hokage before disappearing in a brief plum of thick smoke. "He should be returning soon." When I nodded in acknowledgement of his statement he continued on, "So Mitsuru-kun, tell me a bit about yourself."

Was he trying to keep me from being too nervous?

Good luck with that, but then the Hokage had just asked me a question, and I don't think it would be wise to ignore the man who was about to decide on a large part of my future. I swiped the window closed as I made to run my hand through my hair.

"I'm a third year student in the shinobi program at the academy, I'm an orphan, and I…don't really know if there's anything else worth mentioning…" I hadn't ever notice before, but I don't really have much of a life outside of the academy, playing video games at home and…"

"I do like gambling sometimes…"

Did I really just say that outload? I heard a long suffering sigh and looked to see the Hokage with his head in his hands. I could have sworn I heard him murmur something like "Not another one", he quickly recovered though and looked back at me with a weary grin.

"So you're almost at the graduation exam then, are you looking forward to being a shinobi of Konoha?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" I didn't really know what else to say, "If I pass in the first place" would not have been a good choice of words. I really needed to start training, I could only hope that I could make it up to scratch before I had to take the test. I only had a week to get there, but with my Bloodline limit it might be possible. I did not want to spend another year in the academy dodging the threat of minor starvation.

Speaking of bloodline limits though, I wonder if the Hokage knew anything about my dormant one. The information about it was all greyed out, but if my Chakra Aspect came from the Hashira side, which I'm assuming it did since the Hashira description said "almost always" when it described the effect of the kekkei genkai in the family. Then what could I have gotten from the Senju side?

"Hokage-sama, may I ask a question?"

He looked up from examining the ring in front of him with a somewhat sad expression, "Of course Mitsuru-kun, what would you like to ask?"

"Did the Senju clan have a bloodline limit?"

His face grew thoughtful for a moment before nodding to me with a smile. "The Senju did have a one yes, though is considered a lost kekkei genkai now."

That surprised me, so we did have one then. At least I had a chance at finding out what it was now. I was about to ask what he meant, when the Boar masked anbu popped back into the room.

"Hokage-sama" he said with a bow before handing a slip of paper to the Hokage and vanishing again in a puff of smoke.

"It would seem that my guess was correct, your father was a Senju. Considering the likeness to her in the picture though, the blood test was more a formality for the paperwork than anything else."

I stared blankly at him for a long moment. It was one thing to have my own abilities tell me that I had a family, a history. It was another to have the Hokage sit there and tell you that it was so obvious that testing it was only a formality.

What do I say to something like that, "thank you" just didn't seem to cover it.

"Do know much about your clan, Mitsuru-kun?" The Hokage asked in a soft tone. I shook my head, I didn't trust myself to speak properly at the moment.

"The Senju clan was, along with the Uchiha, responsible for founding this village. The first Hokage was a man by the name of Hashirama Senju, and by the genetics you match to, your great great grandfather. I met him when I was a child, he was a great and kind man." He got a far off look in his eyes I saw often in the eyes of veterans of the last two shinobi wars when they shared their story with one another.

"I can answer your questions about the Senju bloodline limit as well. Do you know how a kekkei genkai is passed?"

I remembered that class at least, "Bloodline limits are passed from parent to child." It was probably the simplest version of the answer, but I didn't know much more than the basics of it.

"Essentially yes, normally all children born from a parent with a kekkei genkai inherit it, however in very rare cases it can skip a child. Whenever this happens, the odds of that child ever having children with the bloodline limit nearly vanish."

The Hokage pulled out a long wooden pipe from a drawer in his desk and lit the contents in it before caring on. "You see Hashirama had nine sons, and of those nine all but one inherited his kekkei genkai "Mokuton"."

"What is Mokuton?" I was so wrapped up in the lecture I didn't realize I had interrupted the Hokage until my mind caught up with my words. "Sorry" I mumbled as I felt myself try and shrink back into my chair.

The Hokage laughed a bit to himself, "Don't worry child, I'm sure this is all quite a bit for you to take in." He paused and took another long intake from his pipe. "Mokuton, is the ability to generate and control wood and other flora. It's a "nature transformation" kekkei genkai, which means that it allows the body to generate a charka type different than the normal five most people are born with. Though nothing is without its draw back, the human body is only born naturally allowing for five types of chakra to be safely channeled. This is why people born to the abilities of this type, always find themselves unable to generate whatever elemental chakra is in direct opposition to their kekkei genkai."

 _ **Ping***_

 _ **Your Status Information Has Been Updated.**_

 **Through listening dutifully to the teachings of an instructor you have gained 1 INT.**

 **Through listening dutifully to the teachings of an instructor you have gained 1 WIS.**

"We have gotten off point however, where was I…ah yes, the nine sons of the first Hokage. You see, while the first eight had the Mokuton, the last son did not. An as fate would have it, the first eight sons would die young in the events of the first shinobi war. Even the second Hokage, the first Hokage's brother, died young saving me and several others from a force composed of the twenty five strongest shinobi Kumogakure had during the first shinobi war. Most of the Senju were whipped out during the war, and the years leading up to the second war were difficult for what little was left of your clan.

"When the dust settled after the first war only one member of the Senju clan was left who was not already an elder, your great grandfather, Sakai Senju, was the ninth son of the first Hokage. He had two children…your grandmother and you great uncle. Sakai did not live long after his wife died in the birthing of their second child, I am sorry to say he drank himself to an early grave soon after."

The Hokage stopped to refill his pipe before continuing on, I was getting a very strong idea why they called him "The Professor" now. That he could remember all of this from the top of his head was a little amazing, but then again he wasn't remembering lines he had read from a book, he had lived during the events he was describing.

"Your grandmother, as your blood says you are a direct descendent of the first Hokage and there is no one else alive whom you could actually have children from that line except her, is Tsunade Senju."

"…I'm going to have a heart attack before I even get chance to take the graduation exam." I thought before placing my head in my hands and willing the new headache away. I should have remembered the name earlier, Tsunade Senju, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, and until me the "last" Senju.

The Hokage's chuckle let me know that I had actually said that out loud, I really need to make sure that doesn't become a habit.

"I was Tsunade's sensei actually, and I must say in the little while I've known you, you do remind me a fair bit of her."

Judging by his tone, I'm not sure if I should be taking that as a compliment.

"Tsunade is perhaps the greatest medical-nin to have ever lived, and that along with her incredible strength led many hail her as the greatest kunoichi alive." The Hokage's face grew thoughtful again, though his eyes carried a great sadness in them. "She left Konoha after the deaths of both the man she loved, and her little brother. I'm afraid those stories are hers alone to tell, you will have to ask your grandmother herself if you wish to know."

"What about my father?"

The Hokage merely shook his head and took another long breath through his pipe. "With the exception of random visits to old friends, Tsunade never spent more than the old week or so in the village. I've not seen her in person in over a decade, though I do get the occasional letter from her apprentice to help me stay informed. Though, it has been a good two years since the last one. However, rumors of her various activities always make it back to Konoha eventually. Threw all of that time however, I was never made aware of your father's existence."

He was trying not to say it, but it wasn't so hard to read between the lines. "Do you think she left him to be raised an orphan like I was?" The thought left me angry, that she would leave her child alone with no idea of who he was…

"I do not know, nor will I belittle her by guessing at her actions or motives." He frowned at me, his eyes hard as the Hokage seemed to grow defensive of his student. "That is another thing you will have to discuss with your grandmother herself."

I just stood there, my eyes forced shut as I dealt with my own anger. I gotten a few of my questions answered, but that had only led to more difficult ones. I had a grandmother, but did she abandon my father? Did she raise him outside the Village, and if so what was he doing here when the Kyubi no Yoko attacked.

"Tsunade is very dear to me Mitsuru-kun, while I won't ask you to forgive her absence. I would ask that you reserve judgement, at least until you've had the chance to speak to her."

I knew what he was really asking, to give a chance to a stranger. I've never met the woman, the only things I really knew about her were her legend and the fact that she was never there. "If she didn't even know I existed though, could I really blame her for not being there?"

I nodded hesitantly in agreement, I want to know the history between my father and her, until I could talk to her and figure it out though, I wouldn't damn her before I knew her side of the story.

"Good, I'll send out a few messengers and see if I can get news of your existence to her. Until then however," He picked up my necklace from the table and looked at it wearily, "I will need you to keep your mothers ancestry a secret." He must have seen the confusion on my face because he sighed slightly before explaining.

"This necklace has the symbol of the Hashira clan engraved into it, a samurai clan from the Land of Iron. I've seen similar ones on members of their main family on past visits, and I must say your mother carries many of the features typical to their main family. The Land of Iron have always been a neutral force in the shinobi world, I would rather not give them provocation by seemingly having kept a progeny of one their largest clans in Konoha without their knowledge." The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly, I got the express impression that this wasn't so much a request as it was an order.

"Hai Hokage-sama" I quickly replied to the thinly veiled instruction, "Will I ever be able to meet that side of my family?" I tried to shake off how odd the word felt coming out of my mouth. That I actually did have family now, even if none of them knew I existed, was a concept that would take some getting used to.

The Hokage smoked his pipe briefly before smiling kindly and nodding, "I will likely have to wait until you reach chunin, and an opportunity presents itself to travel to the Land of Iron. Delicate situations like this are…better handled in person." He placed the necklace down and moved the items closer to the edge of the desk, then motioning to me that it was alright to take them now.

I was busy placing the photo back into my wallet as the Hokage continued to stare at nothing while deep in thought. I tried to put on the ring again and was quickly reminded that it was simply to big right now. I undid the on the necklace's chain and slid the ring onto it so that it rested next to the medallion, I quickly refastened the necklace around my neck.

"I do not know if you wished to remain out of the limelight Mitsuru-kun, but I'm afraid I will have to tell the council that a new heir to the Senju is in Konoha."

I quickly looked back up to him as he started to speak, his entire demeanor was serious…and grim. Was having people know who I am that big of a deal? I know the Senju was important in Konoha once, but the whole clan is only two people now. One hasn't been in the village in over a decade, and the other who wasn't even a genin yet. Honestly though, I had been too caught up in trying to figure out how to get to this moment, that I didn't bother to consider what might happen next.

"I understand Hokage-sama, though I would like to make a request then." Yeah, this was probably pushing it a bit.

"Oh, and what would that be?" His eyes turned curious, though his serious demeanor never lessened.

"If I'm going to become part of the clan, then I would like to take the name." I didn't really have too much attachment to my last name, especially after finding out it was given to me by a random stranger. As a Senju though, I had family and a history. I'm sure that not everything about it was going to be pleasant, especially if the Hokage's reaction to my being unveiled to the council was any indication.

The Hokage studied me for a long moment, "Are you sure? There will be no hiding it from anyone then, are you ready to take the pressure that name carriers?"

I wasn't, and if I had to guess I'd say we both knew it. I knew nothing of politics or clans, I wasn't even a very promising student. I refused to back away though, the name was mine and I wasn't going to let that connection go.

"Hai Hokage-sama"


	4. Waking Up

**I Own Nothing of the Copyright Materiel Present in the Story.**

 **Sorry the update took so long, and that the chapter is on the short side. I simply don't have much free time anymore so updating is a last priority. I will try and make it more frequent for all of my stories from here on though.**

 **Honestly** **, I miss writing to much to not make time for it now. Like an itch that just has to be scratched, you know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"This is the last paper Mitsuru-kun, are you sure this is what you want?"

I somehow managed to keep my hand steady as I signed my signature to the last paper. The paperwork to get me admitted within the Senju clan and my name changed had taken us to nearly noon to get done. I'm starting to feel sorry for his secretary who had to keep moving appointments.

I placed the piece of paper on top of the large stack, I thought it would be as simple as the Hokage waving his hand and making it official, a small mountain of paper work had quickly proved me wrong. The Hokage sighed deeply, drawing my attention from the mound of papers and back to him.

The Hokage breathed from his pipe deeply, he released to smoke and gave me a small reassuring smile. "It is official now, from this moment forward you are Mitsuru Senju, heir to the Senju clan."

 _ **Ping***_

 **A quest has been completed.**

 **To Reclaim a Legacy!**

 **The legacy of your blood runs deep into Konohagakure no Sato, confront your Hokage and claim your right to be counted among your ancestors.**

 **Primary objective: Gain recognition as a member of the Senju Clan. Completed***

 **Additional Objective: Take the Name Mitsuru Senju. Completed***

 **Completion Reward: 2000 exp, Title: Senju Heir**

 **Your Level Has Risen by 1.**

 **Your Level Has Risen by 1.**

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" I'd have to switch out my titles when I left, it still felt surreal though, to go from an orphan to the heir of a clan in little more than a few hours.

"You'll need to be formally recognized in front of the council given that your clan head still hasn't been reached. After that I can give you the keys to the Senju estate and all the account books that the village has been managing since your grandmother began her travels."

I flinched at the last part, sure I had decided to wait and hear her side of the story before judging her, but it was still hard to be told you had a family member after being left alone for so long. I don't even know if I should be grateful or angry.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"The council meets in three days' time, I'll send for you then, though in all likelihood they'll all know about it long before the council meeting. Now I'm sure you have training for the upcoming graduation exam, so I'll see you then Mitsuru-kun." He gave me a comforting smile and a nod, which was pretty polite as far as dismissals go, but then he is the Hokage and I've already taken up his whole morning.

 _ **Ping***_

 **A New Quest Has Been Created.**

 **A House, a Home, and a Bank Account**

 **Your clan's estate has sat empty for far too long, reclaim it and make it your new home.**

 **Primary Objective: Gain the Senju Estate and Account Ledgers from the Council.**

 **Completion Reward: 1500 exp, Senju Estate Opened for You, Senju Account Ledgers**

 **Quest Failure: Must try again at a later council meeting**

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you for everything today." I gave a small bow before turning and leaving the room. I was getting more used to these boxes popping up out of nowhere, I suppose that's a good thing since they're not likely to stop anytime soon…or my entire life. I closed the window as discretely as possible as I closed the door to the Hokage's office behind me.

I was still sorting everything that had just happened in my head as I made my way through the tower and back onto the street. I started walking aimlessly for a while, shifting through the bustling crowd, when I remembered something from the meeting.

"Status Window"

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Mitsuru Senju**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6 Next Level: 0/2000**

 **Title: Konoha Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 260 (+12/hour)**

 **CP: 760 (+64/minute)**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [Chakra Aspect/The Gamer], this bloodline limit is passed down through the [Hashira Clan], awakening on the family member's thirteenth year. It creates a state of subconscious within your chakra, allowing it to take on the aspect of the user's nature. Once formed, the individual's aspect cannot be changed or altered.**

 **(Job: The Gamer, CP +400)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: [Mokuton], is a nature transformation bloodline limit for [Wood Release] carried by the [Senju Clan]. Mokuton is born into the bearer's body, replacing one of the naturally produced chakra affinities. Mokuton allows for the creation and manipulation of not only trees and wood in general, but also all forms of flora.**

 **(Dormant: +1 WIS per lvl, +1 VIT per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [Hashira], The Hashira Clan is counted among the founding Samurai clans of the Land of Iron. The name Hashira, meaning pillar, represents their importance to the Land of Iron's military strength. Their unique bloodline limit, normally manifesting as armor composed of chakra, is said to be the reason for the clan's high rate of survival in engagement's with shinobi.**

 **(Kenjutsu skills +30% exp gain, Kenjutsu skills +20% effectiveness, DEX +1 per lvl)**

 **Bloodline: [Senju], The Senju clan descendants from Asura Ōtsutsuki, the youngest son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Asura's inherited the sages "body", and through him the whole of the Senju line. This grants the Senju more malleable chakra, leading to their competence in most fields that involve the manipulation of chakra. The Senju are a one of the founding clans of Konohagakure, and ideological progenitors of the "Will of Fire".**

 **(-20% to all CP costs, +10% to all skill exp gains, +1 INT per lvl)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's body (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world as it were a game.**

 **After sleeping in a bed, the user recovers all HP, CP, and cure minor status effects.**

 **[Gamer's mind (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind. Enables immunity to psychological status effects. Immunity to genjutsu from individuals with levels lower than your own.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv1 EXP: 60%]**

 **A skill to find out a target's information, more information is revealed as this skill increases in level.**

 **[Physical Damage Resistance (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **The body's durability has improved, thus reducing the amount of damage taken from physical damage.**

 **2% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **Status Effects:**

 **Malnourishment: (Moderate effect) Due to a lack of appropriate nutrition the individual is suffering from malnourishment, this results in a weakened body and a slower rate of growth.**

 **(Physical skill effectiveness -10%, Physical skill exp gain -10%, HP -40, rate of bodily growth -20%)**

 **Money: 6700 Ryo**

 **Points: 15**

"Mokuton…"

This is insane, just what the hell is my life at this point, some sort of punchline.

I suppose I should have seen it coming, given when the window had popped up. It's just, how the hell am I supposed to deal with this on top of everything else now, I already have one kekkei genkai that I can't tell anyone about.

I doubt I would have to hide this one at least, but the damn thing is still labeled as "dormant", so how do I ask for help unlocking it when I shouldn't even know I have it.

I stood there for in thought for a few moments more, the crowd simply flowing around me. "There's nothing I can do about it, at least not right now." Not the easiest thing to admit, I've always hated feeling helpless.

My stomach rumbled then, reminding me of its extended neglect. I hadn't eaten anything since the ramen with Naruko the day before, no wonder my stomach was in revolt. It was already past mid-day, at this rate I'm never going to get rid of the that damn status effect…

"Food first, then training." I needed to figure out how to unlock my bloodline, but then only way to figure it out is to study up on it, and I doubt an academy student would be able to get into that part of the Hokage Library. Academy students, since technically still civilians, couldn't enter the second floor of the library. The only thing stored on the first floor regarding Shinobis was the bare basics, even the academy textbooks for the shinobi program weren't kept there.

I would have to wait until I reached genin then, which means I needed to past that test. Too bad I hadn't paid any attention beyond the basics. I wasn't the dead last, but I was damn close.

"Oh, I can imagine the gossip already, "Senju Heir Fails Graduation Test". I'm sure that would go over well."

I grabbed two sandwiches and a bottle of water from one of the food stalls and made my way to the academies training ground. Students weren't allowed to use the official training grounds until they graduated, but the small area set up behind the school would work well enough.

"Come one, let's get out of here and leave that loser to that flailing about she calls training."

I heard the half yell, followed be giggling, as I turned the corner and saw Amaya with some of her clique walking off. She was smiling, which either meant Sasuke was in sight, or that she had managed to ruin someone else's day. I scanned the training field and quickly caught sight of Naruko, she was staring down at the ground, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You ok, Naruko-san?"

She must have been caught in her own thoughts, because the moment I spoke, she spun. I learned two important lessons just then, the first was that you should never sneak up on a kunoichi faster than yourself.

The second thing I learned, was that Naruko hits like fucking sledgehammer.

 _ ***Ping**_

 **A skill, [Physical Damage Resistance], has risen by 1.**

"Oh sweet Kami, Mitsuru-kun are you ok?" She was kneeling down next to me, her eyes were wide and frantic as she kept trying to apologize for knocking me down.

"I'm fine Naruko-san, it's ok. I was the one who startled you anyway, walking up behind a shinobi unannounced wasn't the smartest idea I've had today."

Honestly, she could have stabbed me with a rusty kunai and I'm fairly certain I'd have apologizing for getting it bloody. It's kind of hard to stay angry with the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen, looking at me like I just kicked her puppy.

I stood up as she smiled at me sheepishly, her hands clenching and unclenching at her side. "You looked pretty distracted Naruko, that wouldn't have anything to do with Amaya and her friends would it?"

The blush she tries to hide is telling, from what I've seen Naruko didn't have many female friends in the class, aside from the quiet Hyuga. She was always challenging Sasuke during classes, and considering nearly all the girls had a crush on him, it didn't exactly make her popular. Though that didn't explain why the girls in the other classes in our age group didn't befriend her…

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing I can't handle." Normally I'd write that off as bravado, but her head was high and her jaw set. There was a fire in her eyes that made the blue shine even brighter, no one could ever accuse her of being weak willed.

"So, what are you doing out here? I don't think I've ever actually seen you at the training field before." Her question draws me out of my own thoughts, and it was a fair one to ask.

"You wouldn't have, I don't think I've ever actually been here outside of practical training during class. The practice test is tomorrow though, so it's really now or never." She just looks at me in shock, the notion of anyone slacking off like that probably makes no sense to her. Naruko's always getting chewed out in class for failing in her written work, but she's one of the top kunoichi in the class in as far as taijutsu goes.

I doubt she would be dead last in the class if the academy didn't put such an emphasis on academics, I understand why they do it, but for students like Naruko, it just seems like a rigged game.

"Well, I can train with you if you'd like?" The smile she gives me lights up her whole face, between the tan skin, bright blue eyes, and golden hair, it's like staring into the Sun.

I could still see the apprehension in her eyes though, the scene from yesterday quickly plays out in my mind. How many times has she made this offer to someone and had them scuff at her for it?

 _ ***Ping**_

 **A New Quest Has Been Created.**

 **Sparring: Naruko**

 **Naruko has offered to spar with you, show her your skills.**

 **Primary Objective: Defeat Naruko**

 **Completion Reward: 500 exp**

 **Quest Failure: 100 exp**

 **Accept (yes/no)**

"That would be great Naruko, honestly, I'm a lot further behind than I should be, and could really use the help." If I had thought the smile before was bright, then this one was nearly blinding. The worry was gone, now there was only excitement and joy.

I quickly pressed, "yes".

"Do you mind if we eat first though, I'm pretty much going on empty here?"

"Oh…um, sure." She looks a bit awkward now, had she come out here to train but brought no lunch with her, or did she just not have the money to buy any? I remember her trying to buy food yesterday, and getting thrown out instead.

I pulled the two sandwiches out from the compartment pocket on my thigh and forced one into her hands, she sputtered for a moment, seemingly trying to understand the situation. She tried to hand it back, but I just shook my head and started in on my own.

"I can't take this Mitsuru." She said it so solemnly that I almost felt bad for giving her the thing in the first place.

"Call it a gift" I could see the argument winding up so I cut her off, "An if that makes you uncomfortable, then call it an early thank you for helping me out today."

Naruko seemed to hesitate for a moment before sighing and unwrapping the sandwich, I could see the gleam in her eyes as she took the first bite. I could understand that, the stipend they give us, "unaffiliated" orphans, to live off only allowed for little more than poor quality scraps.

The stall I had stopped at on the way here was known for their hot sandwiches, I had decided to splurge a bit more than I should in my own mini celebration. Seeing her hum in satisfaction as she chewed told me all I needed to know about the good graces of that decision.

Time passed smoothly as we sat on the ground and ate in peace, but that was quickly ended with her last bite. There was training to do, and for the first time since entering the academy, I was truly looking forward to it.

I pulled out the water bottle and downed half of it, passing it to Naruko I stood up and dust myself off. She hesitates for a moment before downing the rest of it and passing the bottle back as she stands.

"So, where did you want to start?"

She seems to ponder the question for a moment, "Can you tell me where you're at, can you do the three academy jutsu?"

I cringe as I bite into my lip to keep from trying to make any stupid excuses, so instead of vocalizing my answers I simply shake my head. She gaped as me, the shock so apparent on her face I don't know whether to laugh or feel ashamed.

"What have you been doing for three years?"

Ashamed it is…

"Sleeping"

Shit.

"Maybe a good spare will wake you up then?" I could help but think that the fist flying at my head made that less a question, and more a notice of incoming pain…


End file.
